dndpostwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 01
The party was briefed by Franklin, and having asked some good questions began to speculate as to what they might face. Adelheid, showing remarkable prescience, hypothesized that there might be a lycnthrope in the mix. The party made their way to Drieste in Bonchance and found the safehouse without incident. As advertised, the caretakers lay dead, having been eviscerated by wild animals. Sharp-eyed Wolfwood investigated the corpses and found that the man had written “A G” in his own blood before passing. Knowledgable Adelhyde made the link with Argentum, otherwise known as silver. This seemed to validate the werebeast theory. The party was immediately set upon by swarms of rats as well as rats the size of dogs. Dispatching these, they ventured to explore the rest of the house. In the cellar they found a tunnel by which the rats had invaded the house. It led down to the disused and frankly disgusting sewer system, which was pitch black and stank of fermented ordure. Facing this nasty ordeal, the party was set upon by more rats. They had agreed prior to venturing in that fire would be a bad idea, potentially exploding the built up methane. However, reasoned Aurora, nobody said anything about lightning… which did in fact have that undesired effect. All the rats big and small, as well as a group of devolved sewer-halflings who had come to investigate the noise, were immediately slain by the ensuing explosion. However, the party were all knocked flat as well. Wolfwood managed to stabilize himself in time to prevent the others from dying. Having dealt with all immediate threats but also very much in need of recuperation, the party retreated to the safehouse and took the rest of the night to rest and patch themselves up. Imsh’s plea to Matteus to leave this episode out of his report was met with cold contempt. The following day, the party braved the sewers once more. The smell was relatively tolerable this time, the methane having been dispersed (much to the discomfiture and confusion of the townsfolk, who wondered if there had been a minor earthquake.) A second rat tunnel was found, leading up the the still-intact cellar of a mansion that had been destroyed during the war. The party was able to track the trail of disturbed dust and footprints to the lair of the werebeast calling himself the Rat King. Though the battle was arduous, they party prevailed, Imsh taking the regal rodent’s head for a trophy. In his possessions, the party found the pilfered contents of the dead drop. Since the Rat King was dead and decapitated, there was no opportunity to inquire as to why he had taken it, or for whom. Flush with victory and ripe with odor, the party made their way back to the syndicate’s island headquarters (after all in attendance demanded that Imsh stash his “trophy” somewhere they wouldn’t have to smell it.) Matteus gave his report, and Franklin congratulated them on returning with 100% mission complete and no deaths. The party was officially recognized as Syndicate Operators and given their first paycheck. Category:Recaps